His perfect smile
by Cerberus
Summary: Alrighty. Taito. Dont have a clue why its pg, just felt like putting it under it, no better reason^^


  
A/N: Hey!! I just got back from Church... and for some reason I got an idea from the good ol' Bible^^. I'm writing at... 12:24... that's so freakin early it's PM, not AM... PM, P-M!!! woah... well I got the idea when it said his perfect sacrifice, I thought it said His perfect smile... and from that I got Taito, yey!! Read ahead^^  
  
Disclaimer:... Why would I take the credit for something I don't own when I could be sued? That's just plain stupid, also because I really don't the money to get sued.   
  
His perfect smile  
  
There He sat, his eyes gleaming in the sun. Back then I didn't know him really well, actually I didn't know him at all. But something drew me to him, it annoyed him, my curiosity that is, he hated attention from me. He loved to get attention from everybody else but he hated me, yes that's what I thought, he hated me, he had to have, he always turned away when I talked to him, always punched me when I bugged him too much, I never knew what I was doing. I wanted to hold him in my arms and comfort him, he always looked pained from something, and I never figured out what it was, I still don't know.  
"You're so stupid Tai!" He would say to me, and he was right, for whenever he said things like that I would retaliate.  
"Oh shut up Matt. You're stupider then you're harmonica"   
That was when we were just small, about 7. I was so stupid back then, I didn't know that small things like words could hurt so much, but then things like those comments didn't do much, but other, more cruel things cut him to the bone, like a knife. Things like:  
"Well at least my parents love each other!"  
"My sister is still my sister!"   
It was stupid I know... now. I was small then, and I didn't know what words could do.   
He moved, and I moved, and we never remembered each other, because of that day of the digimon. But for some reason, in the back of my mind, I knew him... I loved him.   
  
What about?  
This boys perfect smile?  
Is it to be drowned out?  
like all the rest?  
Like all the rest  
Die out as a candle does?  
  
The next time I saw him, I didn't recognize him, of course I wouldn't, no-one remember anyone from that day, especially us. The 7 of us,- Me, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro and Matt's little brother, TK- we wouldn't remember that important day when we were small, until much later.   
He was just as beautiful then since I saw him as a child, his hair glittering like the sunlight, and his smile. It was more rare then it had been, something had happened, something worse then his parents divorse, I didn't know what it was then, but now that I know, I wish I didn't.  
  
The perfectness of it  
It couldn't possably die  
The brightness of it  
It's blinding  
The bliss of happieness  
It would last through death  
  
He wanted it to end. The love, the pain, the life. He wanted to die, but if he died, I would never see that smile again, not that I saw it much anyways, but I couldn't live without it. Not just the smile now, but him. He had been so cruel to me, he was angry all the time. How could I love something like that? Like loving a rose. You can't touch it, without being hurt yourself, but even knowing that, you still want to pick it, you still want to smell it and caress it, lovingly. So you ask again, how could I love something like that? I turn into a flowerist and step around the thorns.  
  
The world couldn't possably blow it out  
It isen't that cruel is it?  
The raideance  
The pureness  
The rarity of it  
It hardly comes  
  
I couldn't let him die, so I loved him, no matter what he did, I would love him and he would accept it. I wanted to belive that, but nothing in this world is stable anymore... not even love, love like I was offering him. He would turn away when I held out my hand. He would hurt me if I got to close. But I never gave up.  
"Yamato" I called, desparetly trying to get his attention, but I was ignored. The first, second and how ever many more times I called out to him. I was sick of it. Being ignored, I wanted him to notice me and love me the way I loved him.   
  
Will it hid when we try to blow it out?  
Will it survive?  
The cold night air whips at it  
Will it stay,  
To save some humanity in the earth?  
It wouldn't blow out  
  
He smiled at me. He smiled. At me. i:Finally:/i I thought i:I am getting through to him:/i   
But I wasen't, his smile. once beautiful was now so fake, his smile twisted into a beautilfully ugly smile. I have come to hate that smile, he used it to pretend, that was what his life was to him. A game, pretend and nothing else. He took risks he shoulden't have, done things he knew were wrong, but he didn't care. He was being accepted and that was all he cared about now. The once beautiful, cold boy I once knew and loved was no more, he now wore a mask, the mask of fakeness and false friendship.   
  
But it does  
It dies  
The world blows out the flame  
The flame of his pefect smile  
It was so beautiful  
But now it's gone  
The smile is gone   
The happieness is gone  
  
I loved him  
I would have died for him if need he, but he threw it all away. For what? for fame, for fortune? no all he wanted was to live and love, like the rest of us but he can no longer do anything that he wanted to do, and it because of us. We were the ones who wronged a human, we presured him too far and now that perfect smile will be forever lost in the mix of everyone elses. It will be no different. It could have been but we blended it into all the others, all the fake smiles and false promisis.  
He lives on, but with no point. For now his smile is just like the rest. Hollow and meaningless.   
  
Never to come again  
Even with the rarity of it  
It could not hide  
The earth seeked it out  
And destroyed it  
His perfect smile will never come again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
